rp_angelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rylin Ashling
Character Name: Princess Rylin Ashling of Monsea Age: 17 Birth country: Monsea Appearance: She has some Lienid qualities like the tanning of her skin. Rylin’s dark brown hair ends at the shoulder blades and has green eyes. She stands at around 5 foot 4 inches. She’s slightly insecure about the size of her ears, so they’re covered with her hair, and one can hardly see her in a ponytail or complete braid. Traits: Rylin is a princess who is hard working and dedicated to ruling Monsea. She’s intelligent and observant, but is very impatient and quite stubborn. She’s constantly thinking a mile a minute, sometimes forgetting to use her filter, but can usually figure out a way to turn that around and be in charge of a situation. She’s personable, and is more concerned about other’s safety than hers. Hobbies/skills: Rylin knows a basic amount of defensive fighting, enough to disarm and disable an opponent. She loves to garden and paint, sometimes walking into the castle with dirt or paint on her face. She’s a great public speaker. Fears: She fears disappointing people, and not being able to live up to her standards. Quirks: '''Dancing is a lost cause for her, as she's very uncoordinated. She's left handed and constantly plays with her fingers if she's not doing anything. She also has a habit of thinking out loud. '''Starting/continuous goal: '''To stop/hinder the council so she can go back home. '''Backstory: Rylin is the first born of the family, heir to the throne of Monsea. After an attempted kidnapping happened when she was 10, and the increasing alarming activity of the Council, her parents gave her self-defense lessons and confined her to the castle grounds. She used to mind about not being able to leave, getting into arguments but eventually accepted it. She poured into her work at around 14 years old, studying and developing ideas that could be useful to her and her country. Rylin also makes sure she knows most of the people in the castle, and can usually be found chatting or working. Later on, when she learned that her family was sending her away, she was furious. Being Smuggled Out: After much fighting and arguing, Rylin lost the argument of staying in the castle. She was to be sent away to Lienid under disguise, heading for Monoport on horse. Three guards went with her. One of the men she is traveling with is a graced fighter, another is a woman with the grace of running really fast (agility?), but the shades of her gray eyes are hard to see the difference in. The last is younger than the other guards, in her early twenties, and is a healer but is not graced. Past= Monsters “Good night, princess.” Kassia leaned down and gave her daughter a kiss. “I love you, see you in the morning.” With that, she turned, blowing out the single candle left alight, and started walking out the door as Rylin repeated their nightly goodbyes. “Mommy?” “Yes, Rylin?” Kassia stopped, barely leaving the threshold of Rylin’s room. “Can you check for monsters?” A smile tugged at Kassia lips before she turned back. “I promise you, there are no monsters in your room. I already checked.” “Can you check again? Please, Mommy.” “…One more time.” Kassia sighed before walking back towards her daughter’s bed and getting low enough to be able to look underneath. Just some clothes and toys…was that one of her rings? Kassia grabbed it and then stood back up. “All the monsters are gone.” “What if they’re in my closet?” Rylin asked, bringing the blankets up to cover her chin. “Then they picked a really bad hiding spot, don’t you think?” Kassia walked carefully towards Rylin’s closet door and knocked on it. When there was no answer, she grinned and looked back mischievously at Rylin, who tried to return the look in between her fear. She opened the closet door and leaned in, checking side to side and even behind the door, moving dresses and shirts out of the way, so it looked like she was carefully inspecting the area. Nothing. She left the closet, shutting it carefully. “You’re safe, sweetie. Nothing but your clothes in there. Want me to check any other place?” Rylin shook her head, yawning. “Thank you, Mommy.” “You’re welcome, Princess.” Kassia walked over and gave Rylin another kiss, and the young girl slid down into her covers afterwards, grabbing hold of her favorite stuffed rabbit—a dirty old thing Rylin named Mrs. Hops—and closed her eyes. Kassia thought she was asleep, until her sleepy voiced asked one more question. “They can’t get in, right?” “The guards won’t let any monsters in. Sweet dreams.” Another yawn from Rylin “Love you.” “I love you too.” And with that, Kassia walked out of Rylin’s bedroom, gently closing the door and leaving the rooms, nodding farewell to the guards stationed outside. Kassia had to go find some monster-repellent. Age 16: Rylin and Nolan Rylin's nose itched, but she did not dare to scratch it. Her thirteen year old brother, Nolan, was next to her, and even he was standing still. Their father was pacing. "Nolan, you aren't allowed out of your rooms for two weeks. No friends over. You're expected to do your schoolwork and treat your teacher with respect, and nothing else." "Father, it wasn't that-" Nolan tried to argue, but shut his mouth when their father gave him a glare reserved for criminals. "If you ever pull something like that again, you will not see the next day. Tonight you will apologize individually to everyone at that meeting." "I thought you wanted me to stay in my rooms." There was a pause as Rylin cringed at her brother's words. Her father's shoulders tensed. "Zayden," he called to their guard, silent by the door. "Escort the prince back to his rooms." Zayden nodded, stepped in line with Nolan as he passed, and then left. It was only Rylin and her father. He didn't stop pacing. "Rylin, you are the future of this country, and you need to act like it." "But Father! Nolan's the one who stole my books." And then ran as she chased him out of her rooms and to the meeting father was in, throwing the books inside. And since she was more inclined to get the books back, she ran inside and disrupted the meeting, colliding with old Lord Nealon. "And you chased him and made a fool of yourself! It was cute when you were younger, but if you want them to respect you, you need to not act like a child." Rylin shrunk back. It wasn't her fault. She's still only sixteen, and she did plenty of grown up things like attending meetings and planning programs. "They were Aunt Samara's books... I-I didn't want him to ruin them." At the mention of Aunt Samara, Alban's sister, he stilled. Rylin wasn't sure if she should be grateful for that; the pacing did tend to make her jumpy. "Next time," he started carefully, as if chewing the words "he does something like that, have the guards grab him and send him to his room. You outrank him. He was looking to get a rise out of you, and you aren't supposed to give it to him. Don't give it to anyone. Understand?" Rylin nodded. "Yes Father. I'm sorry." "You don't need to apologize, Sweetie." He reached towards Rylin, enveloping her into a hug. Rylin met him halfway, enjoying the safety of her father's arms, even if just seconds ago he looked angry enough to kill her and her brother. "Tomorrow you need to go ask about Lord Nealon's hip. I think you broke it." Rylin groaned. Asking Out Rylin really liked Tylell and his golden blond hair, and his deep, blue eyes. She liked them ever since she first laid eyes on him, but Rylin decided his personality was even better. Ever since Tylell, a young lord-to-be, had come to court, they spent most afternoons eating lunch after her lessons to talk about the latest book or gossip they’ve come across. At the latest balls they would dance together for more than just one song, and sometimes he would even bow and ask for a dance during one of the slow songs meant for couples. Then after the balls, Tylell and Rylin would meet up with their friends, play games and laugh the whole night until sleep snuck up on them. Could anyone really blame Rylin for taking a liking to the boy? She didn’t ask right away, she struggled for months to decide exactly how she would articulate her feeling for him, and then ask if he has the same feelings and would like to do something about it. Rylin stood at his door. It was after dinner, the night was winding down in the castle as everyone was busy preparing for tomorrow, but Rylin still had to get this done. She had to try. Knocking, Rylin waited, wishing she hadn’t eaten as much food as she did. Tylell opened the door wide enough to hug his body, a small smile on his beautiful face as he greeted her, “Hey Ry.” “Hey Tylell, how are you?” “I’m doing alright, a bit tired. What’s going on?” “Mind if I come in?” He opened the door wider and gestured for her to come inside. His entrance room was cluttered with books, blankets, and snacks. Rylin wanted to sit, but her legs suddenly didn’t know how to move past his coat closet. “I, uhm…I was wondering…” she stammered, trying to figure out how she would exactly go about this. Rylin, of course, had a small speech in mind, but it vanished completely upon actually trying to say any of it. “Yeah?” “W-would you ever, um, like to date?” The words hung in the air for an infinite amount of time as Tylell blinked, eyes wide as he seemed to cool his features and come up with a response. Rylin wanted to bolt, already regretting the whole situation. “I… date?” “As-as in like a couple…” Rylin suddenly felt completely foolish standing there. “Skies…” Tylell blinked a couple more times, then drew himself up this full height, almost towering over Rylin despite him only being about a hand taller. “No. Sorry. I can’t.” “You can’t?” Rylin wished she had sat down as her world spun. “Why not?” “I don’t like you, Rylin. Not like that. You’re a decent friend, and you’ll be a great resource and ally when you’re queen, but you’re not what I want. Not for me.” “Oh…” Was all Rylin managed to choke out before she turned and quickly left, fleeing to her room once she was out of Tylell’s sight. She slammed the door shut, not bothering to lock it as she made for her bedroom and then sprawled on her bed. Drowning. Rylin was drowning in tears, shuddered gasps fighting their way out of her as she sobbed. A fool. An utter, naïve fool. What did she think would happen? That he would say yes to someone like her? Sure, she was princess, but she didn’t act like one. Rylin was dirty, rigid, too cold for someone to love. So why did she think he would? Why would anyone want to date her, when everyone only saw her as a resource? Rylin thought Tylell- she thought they were really friends. Another sob escaped her as she wiped her face, and then threw her head into a pillow to muffle the heartbreak. - Rylin’s sobs had calmed to an occasional sniffle as she laid underneath a pile of blankets, hating herself, when a knock sounded at the door. “Rylin, sweetie?” A voice- her mother’s voice called out. “Can I come in?” When there wasn’t an answer, her mother walked in, a frown on her face as she went to sit on the edge of the bed. “Hi.” Rylin said, trying for normal, but it obviously didn’t work. Her face was probably all splotchy and tear-streaked as well. “What’s wrong?” “Nothing,” Rylin said, though her voice trembled, and she bit lip. She wouldn’t cry again. “You don’t look like nothing happened.” “I-I tried to ask out Ty-Tylell and-and,” she sniffed again, wiping at her face, “and he said no, that I was a resource.” the tears welled up again as she lived through the moment one more time, reaching for her mom. Rylin’s mom pulled her into a warm embrace and held her close, “I’m so sorry honey…” “I thought he liked me.” Rylin managed to get out before once more letting out choked, horrid sobs, crying into her mother. Her mother held her, rocking back and forth as Rylin let the rest out of her system. “He doesn’t know what he’s missing. How about you and I have a girls’ night tonight? We’ll order some junk, play some games, talk about how annoying you think Nolan is.” “I don’t know…” “It’ll help you get your mind of this…” Rylin sniffed again before nodding her head. It had been awhile since she spent some time with her mom, and who knows, maybe it would work. Maybe she would end today never thinking about Tylell again, though deep down she knew that wouldn’t work. Maybe she should just forget about romance and have her parents pick out who she’ll marry for the good of the crown instead of her good. Jude's Back!!!! “Jude!” Rylin exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her cousin. “I missed you!” “I missed you too, Ry, it felt like forever.” Jude grinned, meeting her in the hug. Rylin knew that was a lie, her cousin always loved being with his dad and siblings for half the year, and he always talked with excitement about the camping he does on the two-week trip there. “I didn’t miss you at all.” Nolan smirked at her side, giving Jude a hand shake. “Never thought of you once.” Jude laughed, pulling Nolan in for a big hug regardless of Nolan’s object horror at the activity. “Let’s go get some hot chocolate, we can catch up.” Suggesting this, she did not wait for an answer before leading her two boys down to the kitchen, where they were given hot chocolate and stools to sit on as Jude caught the two Ashling’s up on what was happening in the Middluns with their cousins. Rylin was starving for information, and wished she could go herself one day, but it would be awhile. Father and Mother had forbidden Rylin and Nolan from leaving. Nolan seemed to be taking it well, but Rylin was desperate, throwing herself into her studies, her gardening, learning the basics of different professions of people around the castle. Jude started catching them up on six months of gossip in the castle, and Rylin did likewise for him. “Oh, by the way Ry, you know Ronnie? His mother is mentioning how she wants him to be king a one day, you might get a proposal soon.” Nolan gagged, “I think he’d be perfect for you, Rylin.” “Maybe he’s grown up a little…” She reddened. Ronnie was a year younger than her, a young Lord from Estill. He was nice enough, but during a ball last year, he had a little too much to drink, and his friends had pushed him to dance with her… she had to change half way through that dance. “It’s only been a year. Even I can dance with a girl without throwing up on her.” Jude started laughing. “He was really sorry about that, Ry. I was asked to ask you for forgiveness.” “It was already given.” she sighed. “He’s nice…” “He wouldn’t like it here.” Nolan said, definite of his assessment, finishing off his hot chocolate. “Jude, when you get time, I got some stuff I want to show you. You know where to find me.” Jude gave a vague nod in response as Nolan stood, stretched, and left, leaving Rylin and Jude alone in the corner of the kitchen. “How’s Merina?” “Mom’s doing good. She’s happy I’m back. We’re going out for dinner tonight, my pick. Going to get pie too, I’ll bring you back some.” “Thanks, Jude, glad to have you back.” Rylin finished her hot chocolate and stood as well, giving Jude one more hug. “It’s almost time for my lessons, I’ll see you later.” “Have funnn.” he grinned, drinking the rest of his hot chocolate. Rylin grinned back and left. Her favorite cousin was back. Age 17: Nolan's goodbye (word count: 831) “So you’re leaving tonight.” Nolan said, walking inside to Rylin’s rooms. Rylin shut her book and sighed. “Would you please try to keep that information quiet? It’s a secret.” “Oh, you won’t have a problem from me, sis. I’ve been practicing.” Her brother contorted his face into what she assumed was supposed to be grief, and his eyes watered. “My sister, oh no, Rylinnnnn…come baaaack.” He said in a quiet, higher-pitched voice than she knew he possessed. “With that horrible acting I fear we’ll be discovered right away.” Rylin muttered, rolling her eyes at Nolan. “What do you want?” “I think it’s cowardly of you to run away from the Council.” His change was instant, watery eyes gone, back to his normal fourteen-year-old boy voice that sometimes cracked when he least wanted it to. “It’s not like I want to go. You try convincing father to let me stay.” “You could just refuse to go.” “And then they’ll actually have me kidnapped against my will, Nolan. I’m leaving.” Nolan sat on a chair opposite of her. “Running looks weak, Rylin. We’re the royal family of Monsea, and no one, not even the Council, should be able to make us run from our home.” “I know, Nolan, shut up.” How come he doesn’t seem to understand that this wasn’t her choice? “We need to be strong,” he continued regardless of her complaint. “We need to show the people that we aren’t afraid.” “But we are afraid. Or at least father and mother are.” She set down the closed book on her table and really looked at her brother. He had circles around his eyes, as if he hadn’t slept well the night before. “The people aren’t going to know I’m hiding; they all will think I’ve been kidnapped by the Council. That will negatively impact the Council while we have people try to figure out the traitors in our midst. Once that’s figured out, Zayden; Abril; and Eileen will ‘find’ me, and I can be brought home, safe and sound. The people won’t know unless someone spills the beans, but the few who have been told are trustworthy and have been serving father his whole life.” “I know all that, but it’s risky. What if one of the people he told is a Councilman?” That brought a smile to her lips, though a frown tugged at her brain. “Are you concerned for my safety?” He snorted. “Concerned for this country.” “I thought you’d be delighted if something happened to me, that would make you heir.” “That is the funniest thing you’ve said all day, Ry. I don’t want to be heir. I’ll do it if you die on me, but I think you’re more suited for it. They’ve been training you since you were born.” Rylin pursed her lips, a little surprise from his honesty. “They’ve been training you as well.” But Nolan only shook his head at that. “They have, but I’m more interested in being a general, or an advisor, or maybe your hitman.” He actually gave her a little grin. “Besides, I’m probably going to be married off to a princess in another country and will have to move there, if she’s the heir. Like mother did with father.” “You’d make a fabulous princess, Nolan, I hope you know that.” He snickered and stood, “You’d make a horrible prince. But really, Rylin, we should be fighting the Council head on, not hiding ourselves. If I was in charge, that’s what we’d be doing. An iron fist smashing the Council and ruling Monsea peacefully.” “I know.” Rylin replied carefully, not really sure why he was telling her this. It’s not like she could change it herself… “I see where you’re coming from.” “Don’t die. I’d have to fake more tears.” Nolan said and spun on his heel, walking out and closing the door behind him with a soft click. He was so fast she didn’t even get to utter her retort. Rylin had tried to get back into her book; it had a particular romance she was keen on seeing through, but Nolan’s words still haunted her. What if one of the Council spies were someone they all trusted, someone who’s been serving father and mother this whole time…? But if that was the case, then who? Rylin was half tempted to send for Nolan, try to see if he had any information, but she stopped herself. He was just trying to find a way to get out of this. Even if he wasn’t doing anything, all he had to do was stay here and lay low. Pretend her kidnapping actually happened, and get on with his life. Besides, if he knew there was a traitor, he’d call them out. Maybe she should try to call the whole thing off one more time. Tell father about what Nolan had suggested. She worked up her nerve too late. Hours later there was a knock at her window, and the kidnapping began. |-| Present= Unavailable |-| Future= Unavailable |-| Other/AU= A Clean Potato Tending to the potatoes this season had been a lot more work than the season before, and Rylin hoped it would be worth it. Last season the potatoes she had grown had been small, horribly pitiful blobs. This season she had done more research and received advice from several potato farmers on how to make the potatoes big. Rylin had done everything they said and today she was to find out if it had worked. The first couple she dug from the ground looked just as small as last season but she could not figure out why as she pulled more and more up that were just as big as she wanted. This time they were bigger than her hand. Rylin was ecstatic, especially when the last one ended up being as big as both her hands. She needed to celebrate. She needed to make them something. Not bothering to clean herself up, she made way to the kitchen with her potatoes in a basket. The kitchen was hot with dozens of people bustling about and working, and loud as the head cook, Mrs. Trifolt, slammed pots around and gave instructions. Rylin loved it, but also knew to stay out of the way. Most of the cooks have been here long enough to have a rhythm going, and not many of them liked their rhythm interrupted. The princess respected that. She only took up a small corner near the back of the kitchen, close to Marg the dishwasher, a girl a few years older than Rylin. It was her who lent Rylin her clean dishes to cut open the biggest potato she had. Rylin just had to find the rest of the ingredients for a baked potato and a spot on the fire to bake it. That would prove to be the most challenging part, as she had to dive into their flow. Rylin didn’t get far into looking for the cheese before a hand closed around her arm and she was being dragged. “What do you think you’re doing here, Princess?” Closing her eyes, Rylin suppressed a groan. Mrs. Trifolt was not easily persuaded. “I want to bake a potato.” “While covered in filth?” “It’s just dirt.” Rylin frowned, now overly-concerned about her looks. Her arms and hands were dirty, and she resisted the urge to scratch at where she had wiped her cheek with her dirty hand. “You won’t be saying that when it’s in your dinner tonight. Get out and clean yourself up, then we’ll make your potato for you.” They were near the exit. Cooks parted for them like a wave, closing back up once past. Rylin had to think quickly. “But I want to make it!” They couldn’t take her potato from her. She worked hard for it, so she was going to be the one using it. “Then get out of my kitchen and clean your ass up, Princess, I will not have dirt in this kitchen or I swear to the skies I will have your hide.” “But Mrs. Trifolt-“ “Don’t you ‘Mrs. Trifolt’ me.” Opening the wooden door, Mrs. Trifolt pushed Rylin out and shut it firmly behind the fourteen-year-old. Behind the door Mrs. Trifolt’s muffled voice could be heard giving orders to not let Rylin in unless she was clean. The kitchen was full of people who were dirty with food all over themselves or soot from the fire, there had to be other dirty people in there, even if they weren’t as obvious about it as the princess was. She kicked her feet and muttered curses on the way to her rooms; she hadn’t even wanted to touch the other food, just her potato. Once she was properly washed up and not a speck of dirt was visible, Rylin marched down to the kitchens. She was going to bake her potato whether Mrs. Trifolt dragged her out by her ear or not. Fully expecting a fight, she kept her head high while making way to her corner. Someone had brought supplies over in Rylin’s absence. …At least they didn’t make it for her. She was perfectly capable of that herself. This would be the best baked potato ever. |-| Nolan= Nolan's Ukulele “Come on, Nolan, just listen to me play a little.” “Fine.” Nolan let Myrell lead him to her rooms, though he already knew the way. She had been practicing with her flute for weeks now, and apparently had mastered a small jig she was eager to show off. Her parents were working and she had no other siblings, so Nolan was the designated listener. Throwing the door open, Myrell didn't wait for Nolan to actually step inside before she was rushing to her flute and bringing it to their parlor. Nolan took the liberty to close the door before one of the guards could step inside; he didn't want Myrell to be uncomfortable by showing more than one person her newly acquired skills. She sat and put the flute to her lips, adjusting her grip before beginning to play the sound of an old nursery rhyme parents sing to their children. It wasn’t a bad tune, and Myrell had it down apart from the occasional squeak of the flute. Nolan pretended not to notice those even when she was laughing more than playing, and smiled widely by the time she finished and clapped for her. “That was great.” “Thank you!” Myrell beamed. “You should learn with me; we could be in a band.” “I don’t know…a band with only two flutes isn’t very good.” “We can pick different instrument for you, silly. Or you can sing.” Almost instantly Nolan’s smile faded and hardened into a frown. “I don’t sing anymore.” “Alright, let’s go to the music room. Maybe they’ll give you the instrument for free!” With Myrell’s unnatural happiness that she somehow possesses all the time, he dragged him down to the musicians practice room. They had a home here in case unexpected visitors came, though the room wasn’t very large. It fit a small band and was completely cluttered with instruments, chairs, and papers but was oddly calming. “Myrell, Prince Nolan! Welcome. What can I do for you?” Henrik Wiltham greeted. He was sitting in one of the front chairs, a pencil in hand with a music sheet on his stand. “Hi Mr. Wiltham.” Myrell greeted. Nolan gave a small nod. “Do you have any more instruments for sale?” “Didn’t you just get the flute? Not into it?” “Oh, it’s not for me. It’s for Nolan. We’re going to start a band.” “A band? Do you mean to put me out of business?” He grinned at the two, and while Myrell grinned back and laughed, Nolan just shrugged. “What do you have?” “Take a look. I’ll let you know how much when you’ve picked one out.” With their thanks, the two kids went ahead to look at the instruments. They started with wind instruments first, since that’s what Myrell played, but none of them called to Nolan. The oboe made too weird of a sound, so they moved to brass. Nolan decided it was too loud if it was just going to be the two of them. They needed something soft-sounding, but distinctly different than a flute. Nolan tried a few more instruments all to no avail. Percussion was nonpareil for most of the shopping. Until they roamed near the string instruments. Harps and cellos were too big for him, but in the corner and towards the back of the haphazardly placed instruments sat a ukulele. It was small enough for him to carry around discreetly, the woodwork was beautiful, and when Nolan strummed the strings his spirit soared and he couldn’t help but smile. This was his instrument. Henrik Wiltham gave it to Nolan for a bargain price “exclusively for the young prince”, music sheets, and a quick lesson on the strings (which Nolan quickly memorized) before the rest of Wiltham’s band members came in. Nolan practically had to drag Myrell out before they would start commenting on him being there. The last thing he wanted was them to call him out, or chat with him. “We’ll have to catch you up, you’ve got to learn all the ones I learn and then we can play them for people.” Myrell babbled. Nolan just had to smile and nod every once in a while. Which was perfectly fine, Nolan doesn’t do as much talking now-a-days. There were things to think about, to plan and protect. Talking took up too much time. After promising to meet with Myrell in the morning to start practice bright and early before Nolan’s lessons, Nolan traversed the hallways alone with the ukulele by his side, wrapped up snug in its case. When he reached his rooms, he immediately locked to door and did a quick check to make sure Rocco wasn’t cleaning. He wasn’t. Once Nolan realized he was alone, the ukulele was out and he was strumming within seconds. The music made—if it could even be called music—was clumsy and non-specific, but Nolan didn’t care about that part. The feeling of the ukulele felt right in his hands. Nolan knew the band would never work. He’s a prince stuck inside his castle and Myrell is a kitchen girl scraping money together to help pay for her father’s addiction. They had other things to worry about, but Nolan understood the need of distraction for Myrell and wouldn’t be the one to shatter her dreams. After all, he’ll get to learn how to make masterpieces out of a fascinatingly sweet instrument. The boy couldn’t help but smile. Suspicion Nolan hung out in the back of the room as Abril and Eileen were questioned by his mother, father, and their advisors. Rylin and them had been followed and hunted nearly from the start, and as far as they know Zayden was still with her, but they hadn’t seen either of them in weeks. Great. The only reason they made it back was because the Council had no need of either of them after playing stupid in questioning. By the time they were out, there was no possible way to catch up to Rylin, and they trusted Zayden. Nolan sighed. That meant there had to be a traitor in their midst. He was right. Skies, he should have done something to stop them from carrying through with this stupid plan. Only eleven people knew about the plan to smuggle Rylin out. All four advisors, his family, and Abril, Elieen, and Zayden. The three that went with Rylin were handpicked by Nolan’s parents based on performance and recommendation. Zayden had been a friend to the family for years, and Eileen and Abril were wholly dedicated to their job descriptions, so Nolan was confident none of them were informants. That left advisors. And while it hurt Nolan to even suggest any of them, it had to be one. Maida is the most recent advisor to join the team, but that would be too obvious…he would have to watch them all, search their rooms, and nonchalantly gather intel. Nolan dearly hoped it wasn’t Garrick. Garrick was like a grandfather to him, but that did not excuse him from anything. “We’re very sorry, Lady Queen.” Abril ended her and Eileen’s tale. “You did your best. I just hope Rylin and Zayden made it to Lienid, we still haven’t received a letter. Langdon will give your pay and then go rest up.” “Thank you, Lady Queen. Lord King.” They both nodded at them, and then towards Nolan before following Langdon out. Langdon would definitely have to be looked at, he didn’t have a family to worry about if he ever got caught… Nolan left his spot in the back and stalked to the front and towards the door, intent on at least examining the advisor’s rooms while they were helping his parents. “Where are you going?” his father asked. Nolan didn’t even need to turn around to know that he would be sporting a frown, trying to keep his emotions in check. “To do some research.” With that, he walked out the door and down the hall. He had a lot of research ahead of him. AU's/Other Depressed “You don't know what you’re doing.” Nolan tearfully said. “You can’t do this.” “I can and I will. You have three days.” “I don’t want to leave.” “You should have thought about that before you ruined everything!” Rylin shouted. “Now they’re gone and it's all your fault. You’re lucky I’m not killing you.” “I didn’t know…I was trying to he-“ Nolan couldn’t finish the sentence. He knew what they were, he should’ve told his parents when he had the chance, but then they had cornered him and threatened him into silence. Nolan had stayed silent, but they still carried out their threat. He should’ve told them when he had the chance. “You can have the lake house, but I don’t want to see you here again.” Nolan nodded numbly, and walked out of the throne room. He didn’t know what to do. Maybe it was her way of grieving, and she’d call him back in a few weeks. Would he even want to come back after what he did? It was hard enough to face his sister. Nolan saw them in all in a dream last night. Mother and Father had pointed fingers at him. Their blood still soaked on the front of their outfits, pouring out their mouths. They didn’t speak but their eyes spoke of accusation. Hatred. He’d awoken in cold sweat and emptied the contents of his stomach. Maybe he was going to again. Maybe he’d save the Council the trouble of killing him off. |-| Category:Characters Category:Charrie Category:Graceling RP